End Of The Ningenkai
by hieis-one-and-only
Summary: What does a certain fire demon have planned for the Ningenkai? Who's the demon that is helping him? One-shot, R&R rated for content


Hey everyone! This is one of my newer fics! It's a little darker than my other ones. No one falling in love or anything like that in this one! The main character, one of my OC's, cares about the person that is in charge of "the plan", but she isn't in love with him or anything like that. It's all about destruction of the Ningenkai!! Woohoo! J/K...then that would mean all my buddies would be gone! ï Not good...but I'd be fine since I'd be in the Makai with my Hi-chan!! ï

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or all its glory.

A soft breeze played with her short, spiky brown hair. Crimson eyes looked out at the world about her. She watched, out of sight, as people below her went about their day, acting as if nothing were wrong. She knew what was about to take place, and no one else around her did. She enjoyed knowing something that no one else did. She knew of the destruction and horror that would over-power the ningen race. She knew who was behind it, and why. She knew that if she were to tell anyone, she would regret it. She knew how to prevent it, but also knew how to avoid it; letting herself escape unscathed. Her ears twitched atop her head as she heard a familiar voice, in her head, call her name, quietly. She turned towards the direction the voice came from and pounced off the tree, disappearing in an instant.

She stopped in front of a large castle. She was no longer in the Ningenkai, but in another world that no ningen, except for a select few, knew about. Those select few were aware of the creatures that lived in this world, but are unaware of what was about to happen to them, and their homes. She smiled at the thought, something she almost never did. She was glad that those two pesky ningens were about to end their lives in a few short hours. They annoyed her to no end; especially the tall, love struck, one. She walked into the castle, and called out to the person that called her name.

"Hey, three-eyes! Where are you?" she yelled, her voice echoing through the halls.

"Right here," a deep voice said behind her, making her jump slightly. "And how many times have I told you to stop calling me three-eyes?"

"Too many to count," she answered, turning around to face him. "What do you want?"

He was a demon, part fire, part koorime. He stood at 4-foot-10. He had spiky black hair with a white star burst, crimson eyes like hers, and a third eye on his forehead.

"It's nice to see you too," he growled, trying to hide a smile that formed on his face. "I need you to help me with something."

"What now? I'm already helping you with the destruction of the Ningenkai, what else do you want from me?"

"Much more," he joked, smiling.

"You wish," she said, glaring at him. "You ain't gettin' anything from me. You're like a brother to me."

"I know; that's why I was only joking," he said, his third eye now glowing. "I need you to help me get someone out of the Ningenkai."

"Who?"

"A fellow kitsune that you know very well."

"Can't you just tell him to get his ass here telepathically? I don't want to run into those annoying ningens again."

"If I'm able to help them on their missions, and survive being around them for more than two years, then I think you can survive running into them for a little bit."

"I'll survive, but I don't think they will."

"They'll be gone once the Ningenkai is."

"I'm still not going to the Ningenkai to fetch that baka kitsune."

"Then I'll just have to force you to go with me."

"You won't if you're smart," she said, glaring at him again.

"If you can catch me," he said, picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder.

"Put me down right now!" she yelled, kicking and punching him, but getting nowhere.

"Watch it foxy," he said as the two disappeared.

The two demons re-appeared in front of a large house. After turning into ningen forms, the two walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. After a moment, the door opened and a 16-year-old male stood there. He had long red hair and green eyes. He was only a couple inches taller than she was.

"What are you guys doing here?" the red-head asked the two demons.

"You need to go to the Makai," the fire demon answered.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, you won't be around much longer," she told him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"I'll tell you once you get to my place, in the Makai," the fire demon glared at the ningen.

"Fine," he agreed.

"Let's go," she said as the three disappeared.

"What's going on?" the boy asked once they re-appeared at the fire demon's castle.

"We're going to destroy the Ningenkai," the female told him.

"WHAT?!"

What did you guys think? This is a one shot, so I'm not updating it ever! Sorry...well maybe if I get enough reviews demanding me to update, then I might. If you do want me to update, could you give me suggestions for the female kitsune's name?! Please! I don't know what to name her, that's why I didn't use any names in this! But I'm hoping you all figured out who the other two demons are, if not, then that's really, really sad. Please review and I **MIGHT** update, and I will love you all forever! Ningen or demon!


End file.
